


So Hot You Forget to Breathe

by Elva_Barr



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elva_Barr/pseuds/Elva_Barr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had overheard Finn telling Rachel how he really wanted to teach someone play football, but since it wasn't football season, he couldn't really practice his team leader-ing. Blaine enjoys being team-leadered from time to time, so it wasn't a stretch to ask Finn to help him practice his throw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Hot You Forget to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend. Concrit always welcome! Warnings: consenting sex between two teenagers, rough sex

_My god, I am so actually hot for it that I've started to fantasize about my ex-boyfriend's_ brother _, what is wrong with me?_ , thinks Blaine as he watches Finn run across the football field to find and retrieve the football that he'd clearly thrown too far.

Blaine had overheard Finn telling Rachel how he really wanted to teach someone play football, but since it wasn't football season, he couldn't really practice his team leader-ing. Blaine enjoys _being_ team-leadered from time to time, so it wasn't a stretch to ask Finn to help him practice his throw.

They've been throwing the football back and forth for the past hour, though, and both boys are tired. Blaine had forgotten how sweaty he could get, especially in scorching late May, ready for the year to be over but not quite ready to leave. He doesn't know what he was thinking, wearing his long sweatpants, because not only has he been tripping over them over and over again, but it's hot, and now it's all wet and gross. There's a piece of mud clinging to his ankle where he'd fallen and the hem had ridden up, and he's pretty sure that sweat is actually _dripping_ down his ass. He feels a little gross, just standing there, so he runs to meet Finn halfway.

Finn grins down at him, holding the football up triumphantly. "Hey, so uh, would you mind giving me a ride home? It's only a few blocks but it is really hot and uh - "

Blaine waves him off. He's got a glint in his eye, though, like he's just waiting to tell Finn that the A/C is broken in his car or something, and then, suddenly, he's off, running in the direction of the parking lot, yelling back, "Race you!"

Finn is flabbergasted, furious for a second and then very distracted by the thick, neat line of sweat visible in between Blaine's butt cheeks, but races after him anyway. He'd paused just a little too long - _way to stare at another dude's ass, dummy_ \- and he has to really break in a stride to catch up, so when Blaine finally stops in front of his Chevy, Finn kind of crashes into him and has to grab on to his shirt to stay upright. Finn isn't a light guy, and when Blaine stumbles forward, the fabric of his shirt rips where Finn's holding it.

Blaine turns around, laughing, and shoves Finn back half-heartedly, but Blaine is really no match for Finn, and before long, Blaine's hands are trapped by one of Finn's on the hood of the car. "No fair," Blaine whines, laughing a little bit when Finn uses his other hand to ruffle Blaine's hair.

"Hey, you're the one who can't win a race without cheating," Finn replies, finally letting go of Blaine's hands, " _and_ you drive a Chevy."

Finn walks over to the passenger side of the car, listening with one ear while Blaine sputters about his car, and just as he's opening the door - woah. He's hard. When did that happen?

Whatever, it's no big deal, Finn gets hard all the time - no, really, _all_ the time - and it has nothing to do with the sweaty curve of Blaine's neck or the shift of muscle in his forearm when he turns on the ignition, the honestly pretty sexual moan he makes when the A/C kicks on. Or the shift of his hips that - wait, does that mean Blaine is hard, too? Finn frowns, tries to discreetly look over at Blaine's crotch, which is really gay, but kind of a necessity. Right? Because if _Blaine's_ hard, that means that - well, that they're both hard?

Finn scrunches up his face. "Are you? I mean, do you - ? Um. Never mind. So how do you like football?"

On the ride over, they talk about how stupid-slash-genius Blaine's car is, Finn tells him about how he unrepentantly beat Mike Change in Call of Duty on Thursday, and it's not long at all before they park in Blaine's driveway. Wait, Blaine's driveway?

"Dude, I don't live here." Finn says, and winces at his tone, he probably could have said that nicer, but he was kind of thrown off by it not being his house, and he's been all over the place since the whole Boner Thing where he totally got a boner and he thinks Blaine totally got a boner, which is either really awkward or a great opportunity for sex. Finn isn't sure where he's going with this, but to be honest, he's really intrigued by the idea of sex with Blaine, even though he can't throw a football to save his life.

Blaine slaps his palm against his forehead, and he _sounds_ sincere when he says "I'm so sorry, Finn, I was going on automatic and I forgot," but Finn isn't so sure, and he's even more suspicious when Blaine invites him in, instead of actually driving him back to his house. He accepts anyway.

Finn follows him inside and it feels really awkward because Blaine is kind of staring at him; he keeps looking away, down at the floor or over to his kitchen, but his eyes wander back up to Finn’s chest, and maybe lower.

Blaine’s still worn out from the game, he’s panting a little bit, his face is red as his eyes wander on Finn’s body. He laughs a little to himself, says, "I'm an idiot, I uh, do you want some water? I'm going to go get some water."

Finn stares after him, definitely not looking at his ass when he walks to the kitchen, or maybe, a little, and if he’s admitting to staring at Blaine’s ass, then he is also staring at the broad line of his shoulders underneath his shirt. He didn't think he'd be into that, but the way his t-shirt stretches across it and the sweat, everywhere, just makes him want to touch Blaine, grip those shoulders and - Finn shakes himself out of his ass-related stupor, and walks into the kitchen.

Blaine has his back turned to him, which doesn’t help Finn with the ass problem - seriously, how is it _so round_ , does he stuff his underwear with basketballs or something? - but he turns around quickly, because Finn is not very good at being quiet. He must have been pouring cold water over his face, because there’s a drop sticking to his eyelashes, and another one traveling down his neck, and the collar of his t-shirt is dampened, moreso than it was before. Finn doesn’t know what he’s doing, really, but his feet propel him forward until he’s leaning over Blaine, and he doesn’t know what his hands are doing, but when he looks down, they're on Blaine's waist.

That touch finally pushes Blaine into overdrive, and he leans up, hands winding around Finn's neck. Finn is frozen immobile for a second, unable to move until Blaine mutters "Goddamnit, Finn, I can't reach" under his breath. Finn laughs and bends down, pressing his mouth to Blaine’s and using the grip he has on his waist to hoist him up. Blaine is eager to help, jumping up on to the edge of the counter and wrapping his legs around Finn’s hips.

Once Blaine is - well, not settled, really, because he's holding himself up mostly by his grip on Finn's neck, but at the very least, once Blaine isn't in danger of falling over, he can pay more attention to their kiss, tongue gliding into Finn's mouth.

It's incredible, and wet, and a little salty because they're both still so sweaty. It doesn't matter (actually, if Finn admits it to himself, it's kind of hot), though, because Blaine is surging up to push himself further into the kiss, and it feels awesome, Finn didn't even know he was capable of moaning like that, but Blaine is pushing too much of his weight onto him, and Finn helps him off of the counter, setting him on his feet. Blaine lets go of the kiss - he doesn't have any choice, really - and bites at Finn's nipple through his shirt.

"If we're going to have sex, let's go to my bedroom," he says, breathing heavily and pressing another kiss to Finn's chest before he walks off. Finn tries not to stare at his ass when he follows, but it's a lost cause. Finn rubs at his nipple and it hurts, but it also made his dick a little harder, so there's that.

When Finn does get into Blaine's bedroom, Blaine is staring at the hole in his shirt, twiddling with it, like he wants to take it off but maybe he's a little shy. It's an intense moment, Finn thinks, as he steps closer to Blaine, inches apart and he takes the shirt from his hands and pushes it upward, hands running across Blaine's damp chest. He doesn't feel anything or see anything other than Blaine's body, and it's almost instinctual when his hands wander down to Blaine's hips, tug at the knot in his sweatpants, and slide them down. They're kind of loose, they just crumple to the ground and -- Blaine's _hard_ , and he didn't wear any underwear so it's pretty much out there, and Finn has a hard time focusing on anything else until he feels fingernails scratching at his stomach and, oh, right, he needs to get naked, so he hurries to get out of his clothes before Blaine feels awkward just standing there naked, alone, and asks him to leave.

Blaine seems just as blindsided by Finn's nakedness as Finn is by Blaine's, and they both take a moment to look at the other until Finn steps forward again, and his cock brushes Blaine's stomach. Finn gasps and he can't do anything other than lean down to kiss Blaine, kind of messy and perfect. He didn't get to catalog the first kiss as fireworks-or-no-fireworks, and he thinks about it for a moment, tries to see if he feels the metaphorical explosions in the distance, but then Blaine slips his tongue into his mouth and he can't think of anything else.

Blaine walks him backwards over to the bed, and situates himself on top of Finn, squirming around until their dicks press against each other, rolling his hips and it feels amazing. Finn breaks the kiss to tell Blaine that, and Blaine laughs at him, which is totally unfair, Finn bites his neck in retaliation and doesn't leave, mouth sliding over Blaine's collarbones and sucking at the sweet, sweaty dip between them.

The noises Blaine makes, they're ridiculous, it's like he was made for this. Finn grips his waist and pushes him up again, up until he can reach Blaine's nipples, pressing a slow, sucking kiss in the middle of his chest - _how does Blaine have chest hair and I don't?_ \- and moving left, biting at Blaine's nipple as payback for earlier.

Blaine gasps, loudly, really loudly, and he topples over to the side, but it doesn't really bother Finn, he can get to Blaine's stomach a lot better that way, and his hands are free to tug at Blaine's stupid chest hair, maybe a little rough but it certainly doesn't sound like Blaine minds. He bites down on Blaine's stomach, just that little curve where there's a dip leading down, and he gets a little distracted by the taste of sweat and the weird mix of feelings. His skin is soft in his mouth but when Blaine takes in a deep, shuddering breath, the muscle tenses and he can feel that, too, the jump of muscle under his tongue.

He's caught up in the sensation until Blaine's hips twitch. His cock suddenly slides against Finn's neck, catches at the stubble on his chin, leaving a trail of heat and a little wetness. "Shit, Finn, I'm sorry - I just - "

Finn silences Blaine, wrapping a hand around his dick. He's a little anxious, he's really never done this before - he's heard stories from Puck about how guys on the team have, but he doesn't really know how true that is, since, Puck - but it can't be any gayer than staring at Blaine's ass, so he's not really worried about it.

He would be nervous about whether or not he's doing it right, but Blaine puts those worries to rest with deep groans, broken up by _Jesus Christ_ and _Finn_ , and with the way his hand grapples at the back of Finn's neck. Finn has to take a moment when he looks up and sees Blaine, staring at him, eyes dark and really _sexy_ in a way that Finn's never experienced before. They look at each other, and that's even hotter, how he can see the heavy rise and fall of Blaine's chest in his peripheral vision, feel the weight of his gaze right on his dick, shit.

Finn can't take staring at Blaine, even though he knows that Blaine is looking back, and he turns his attention to Blaine's dick, how red it looks beneath his fingers, the smear of pre-come on the slit. His hand tightens on the upstroke and he can't see Blaine's reaction, but he feels the hand on his neck, nails digging into the flesh.

It's all a little much, and Finn's already close enough that it doesn't seem like a far stretch when he leans over and kisses at the side of Blaine's dick, hand moving to the base so that he's not making out with his fingers or something. Blaine quiets, voiceless as Finn licks over the tip. His hand speeds up on the shaft, and he looks up at Blaine again, and Blaine makes a little noise, like maybe it's too much for him, too. Finn licks his lips, tasting sweat and Blaine's dick -- Blaine must be looking at him, because he groans and his dick pulses in Finn's hand, come spurting on his stomach.

"Jesus, Blaine," Finn says, scrambling up to get at Blaine's mouth. He's really kind of ridiculously turned on and when Blaine curls a hand around him, he can't take it, gasping into Blaine's mouth and adding to the come on his stomach.

"Jesus, Finn," Blaine responds, laughing at him, wiping his hand off on his stomach, which is kind of a mess now, "I was going to, um, you know," he says, grinning into Finn's neck and nipping at his ear.

"Wait, no," Finn says, though he's a little distracted because Blaine's mouth feels really good, sending little jolts through his body, "I don't know."

He turns his head to look at Blaine, who's flushing and playing with the hair at the nape of Finn's neck. He doesn't look at him, he's looking down somewhere between Finn's collar and nipple when he says, "I would have, um, I could have give you a blowjob," and his words run together a little bit but Finn understands what he's saying and _shit, just look at that mouth_.

He didn't mean to say it outloud but some of it must have slipped out or it must show on his face because Blaine giggles a little, he says, "Maybe I would have, too, but you just made a mess all over my stomach, so now I don't know."

Finn gapes, shoves at Blaine's shoulder and Blaine shoves back, he pushes Finn onto his back and wraps his ankle around his leg when Finn tries to kick him.

"Eew, what _is_ that, dude, you got dirt on my leg!" Finn laughs, there's really dirt on his leg, Blaine must have gotten some on him when he fell during their practice. Blaine just slides his leg against Finn's, smearing the dirt -- Finn would mind more, but it feels so good, and he groans, despite himself, spreading his legs and pulling Blaine inbetween them, their hips meeting again.

It's kind of gross what with the dirt but it feels so good; Finn is still sensitive from his orgasm, and he's sure Blaine is, too, but it's too good to stop, hips just rolling against each other.

Blaine murmurs something about how they should take a shower, but Finn has no desire to move from the bed especially if Blaine's just going to get all sweaty and sexy again, so he shoves his hips up especially hard, bringing a hand from Blaine's hair down to his nipple, pinching it until Blaine moans. He keeps at it, thrusting with his hips and spreading his legs farther to bring them closer and closer together, dick sliding against the sweat in the crook of Blaine's hip.

It's so good, Finn tries to tell Blaine that he honestly didn't know sex could be that awesome, but Blaine starts to kiss him again, and he's lost after that. Blaine shoves his hips against Finn, and he's making this noise right into Finn's mouth, this sort of _hnnn_ and there's a dueling instinct in Finn; part of him just wants to tell him it's okay and hold him close, and the other part is more concerned with holding him close, close and closer until he can feel the head of Blaine's dick bumping across his stomach with every shuddering exhale Blaine makes, right into his mouth.

Blaine makes a noise, a sort of warning, Finn guesses, but he tenses up and _Jesus_ when he bites Finn's mouth, _hard_ , they both come, riding each other and it feels like so much, it's just skirting the line between awesome and too much, but it's perfect, and Finn's mouth might be sore for the next few days, but he's kind of looking forward to it.

Blaine collapses on top of him, laughing as he does so, kind of a wheezing laugh, because he's probably out of breath at this point. "We're a mess, help me get in the shower."

Finn can't help but agree, but he's wary to respond since anything he says will be even more wheezy, what with Blaine crushing him. He shoves at Blaine, kissing his shoulder absentmindedly. "Race you."


End file.
